Nevile Longbottom and the confusing Harry Potter
by SamHobbit
Summary: In book 5 we learn that it could have been Nevile in Harry's place.  What would Harry be like if it was Nevile.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any original characters. I've been meaning to write this for a while now. Please be aware I began writing this on July 20th 2007. Anything that is the same as Deathly Hallows is by coincidence or a freaky twin link I may have with JK. I was listening to 'The Dark Lord Lament' by Harry and the Potters, that song is what finally told me 'WRITE THIS FIC! STOP PUTTING IT OFF!' Please enjoy, critique and review. Thank you.

Chapter 1

Last time _I_ attempt a potion without Hermione next to me

"Ron? Do you smell something burning?" Hermione asked.

"Probably just Fred and George." Ron went back to his Quiddich book.

"What's 'us'?" Fred asked.

"That smell is _so_ not our fault. Harry was trying out a potion last I saw him. Maybe it didn't go too well." George answered.

Hermione and Ron shot worried looks at each other as the smell grew stronger. "Harry!" They shouted as they followed the smell.

"What?" He called back, between coughs. They made there way to Fred and George's room. Hermione whipped the door open and began fanning the fumes away form her.

"What were you doing?" Hermione scolded.

"Just trying out this potion." Harry held up a soaked piece of parchment. "I found it in _your_ Potions book, the other day when I borrowed it. So don't give me that it's a bad thing to take stuff from _mysterious_ books." He turned back to his mess, glancing into the cauldron.

"That was a potion I was working on. It wasn't done yet. Harry, don't touch that cauldron! We don't know what the potion does yet." Hermione ordered. She rushed to stop Harry's hand. It was too late. As Harry's hand touched the handle a light flashed before Harry's eyes, blinding him. He felt his body jerk forward and then back, he felt like he was back in the Dursley's car again.

Suddenly, he felt himself stop. He was falling, from the sound of the wind flowing past him, quickly.

He wrenched his eyes open to see a Firebolt fall after him. Harry turned his head to judge how far he still had to fall. Harry had just done this when his eyes closed again, this time out of pain and refusal to cry out more than blinding light.

He groaned, rolling onto his knees. He glanced around. He was at the Quiddich Pitch at Hogwarts. It was a match. From the looks of it Harry could tell it was a traditional Slytherin vs. Gryfindor match. Harry got to his feet, picking up his Firebolt in one motion.

Draco Malfoy flew by shouting something at him.

"This maybe a dream but it's not gonna be a nightmare. Look out Malfoy." Harry glared after Draco. He settled himself on his broom and took off. It felt good to play Quiddich again. Harry glanced around, catching the gold glint of the Snitch. He took off for it, glancing from side to side. No sight of the Slytherin Seeker. 'Where are you Malfoy? Showing you up is no fun if your not even gonna try to win.' Harry found himself thinking. The adrenaline kicked in as the Snitch and Harry closed the gap between them. His fingers closed around it, the thrill obvious on his face.

"Harry Potter's caught the Snitch! Slytherin wins!" McGonagall called obviously disappointed. Harry's grin fell. "What?"

"Good job Potter." Draco grinned, slapping his back friendly.

"Shove off Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

Draco seemed slightly taken back. "What's up Harry? We won. We're a shoe-in for the cup. What could be wrong with that? I mean even after that fall? The nerve of the Weasly. Thinks just 'cause her brother works for the Fudge she can do what ever she likes."

Harry glanced around him. As he turned his head to the side he caught a glimpse of his shoulder. Green. Harry glanced down at the rest of his Quiddich robes. Slytherin Green.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or any original characters. I've been meaning to write this for a while now. Anything that is the same as Deathly Hallows is by coincidence or a freaky twin link I may have with JK, or just too awesome for people to NOT know about. I was listening to 'The Dark Lord Lament' by Harry and the Potters, that song is what finally told me 'WRITE THIS FIC! STOP PUTTING IT OFF!' Please enjoy, critique and review. Thank you. I'll try not to but spoilers in, but some I already called so…who knows.

Chapter 2

I'll talk to Ron, him and Hermione'll help me.

Harry set his broom grudgingly in the Slytherin broom closet. He shut the door angrily. 'What kind of nightmare would make me win for Slytherin?' He felt someone shove him as they passed. He whipped around angry, still expecting it to be Draco or a Slytherin. "Hey!" He yelled.

Ginny turned, blushing slightly. She looked the same as from reality. "Sorry. Didn't mean to bump you."

Harry's anger suddenly melted. "No problem, Ginny." He felt a smile creep over his face.

"Sorry 'bout the bludger too. It was just that Ron was blaming me for our team being so far behind…it was all I could think to do."

At least Ginny wasn't nightmarish. "No problem, Gin. I know how Ron can get." He smiled at her.

"Um…Harry? Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, everyone knows I don't mind, but if your just playing some game to impress someone like Pansy than…" Ginny asked, the blush leaving her cheeks.

"What? Ginny, you know I don't like Pansy. Never have. Why would I be playing some game with you to get with her?" Harry asked, resting his hands on her arms.

"Leave her out of it Potter!" Harry heard someone snap. It sounded like it could have been Neville, but with actual confidence of his own. Harry turned to see who it was. It _was _Neville. He grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling her away from Harry.

"Neville, what's wrong? I'm just talking to her." Harry held his hands up in defense.

"So _that's_ what you call what you call what you and Lavender were doing yesterday?" Neville snapped. The new Neville seemed to hate Harry. He also seemed to carry an odd air of confidence with him. The end of a tiny scar poked out from under his bangs.

Harry reached tentatively toward Neville's forehead, brushing the hair aside to reveal a lightning bolt scar. Neville pulled away from Harry's hand, moving Ginny behind him.

"Longbottom, your just upset that she'd rather snog Harry here than you. Isn't that right, Ginger?" Draco sneered, moving to Harry's side. It reminded Harry of Ron, though usually it wasn't Neville they were yelling at.

"Her name's Ginny, Malfoy." Harry caught himself snapping. Draco turned his head toward Harry, watching him.

"Yeah." Draco turned back to Neville, "Just except that she's only nice to you like she is 'cause you're her brother's best mate. Well, best mate he's not shagging." Neville glared at him, before pulling the unwilling Ginny behind him.

"Wait, Malfoy, Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked, knowing the only person besides himself that Ron would consider a best friend would be the girl he was too shy to admit he liked openly. Well, in reality at least.

"Yeah. 'Pparently they've been snogging partners since our second year when Longbottom played Hero, don't you remember?" Draco asked, watching Harry. He actually seemed sincere in his worry.

"Yeah. 'Course I do. Where is Ron? I need to talk to him." Harry asked, franticly. If anyone could get him out of this nightmare it would be Hermione.

"Probably eating that Mudblood's face off in the Great Hall." Draco told him smugly.

"Don't call her that." Harry corrected him, before sprinting for the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or any original characters. I've been meaning to write this for a while now. Anything that is the same as Deathly Hallows is by coincidence or a freaky twin link I may have with JK, or just too awesome for people to NOT know about. Please enjoy, critique and review. Thank you. I'll try not to but spoilers in, but some I already called so…who knows. Oh and sorry this is so short. I'll try to make the next ones longer.

Chapter 3

Why does everyone hate me?

Harry looked around the Great Hall watching for Hermione and Ron. He caught Ron's flaming hair out of the corner of his eye. "Ron!" Harry shouted running to them. "Hermione!"

The longtime couple eyed Harry suspiciously. "What?" Hermione snapped. Harry stopped, slightly taken back by her fierceness.

"I need your help." The two watched him carefully as he pulled out the crumpled parchment. He smoothed it out on the table, carefully. "Hermione, I need your help to get these ingredients."

"Why don't you just buy 'em yourself over the holiday, Potter?" Ron snapped.

"What?"

"We leave tomorrow. Christmas is Monday. Remember?"

Harry tore his eyes away form Ron, looking to Hermione to explain _what was_ going on. Hermione was looking worriedly over the tattered parchment.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked, the worry clear in her voice.

Harry smiled, he had _her_ interest at least. He sat down across from them, ignoring the glares from the other Gryfindors. He leaned across, and whispered, even _with_ Ron's glare it seemed to Harry that he was back in his reality. 'I'm not from here'

'What?' Hermione whispered back. She watched him, suddenly disbelieving. "Where's your time turner?"

'That's not what I meant.' Harry whispered, "I'm not from here. I think--" Harry stopped, spotting Ginny with Neville. He either didn't notice that Ginny wasn't paying much attention to his flirting as she searched the Great Hall. "Neville should stop flirting with Ginny." Harry snapped, louder and clearer than he'd meant to.

"Yeah, he does." Ron grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or any original characters. I've been meaning to write this for a while now. Anything that is the same as Deathly Hallows is by coincidence or a freaky twin link I may have with JK, or just too awesome for people to NOT know about. Please enjoy, critique and review. Thank you. I'll try not to but spoilers in, but some I already called so…who knows. This is set in alternate Harry's 7th year. Also let me know what you think about James having a sibling and/or alternate Harry having one. If I don't hear from you I'll listen to my friends and _that_ would be bad.

Chapter 4

Mom? Dad?

Harry was partly glad Draco had been so absorbed in congratulating him to notice Harry didn't care. Harry's 'dream' theory had been destroyed when he realized his fist hurt after he slammed it on the Gryfindor table while Neville kissed Ginny.

Harry slowly walked around the platform glancing around him. It seemed odd to Harry to not have Ron next to him.

"Harry!" Someone called. Harry stopped, searching for the owner. "Hey. Meant to get here before you. Ministry kept me. Ready?" An almost exact copy of Harry asked. Harry stood gawking. "What? The hair cut that bad?" Harry abandoned his trolley and ran to James. He wrapped his arms tightly around his father. "Whoa, what's wrong?" James asked, returning the hug. He seemed worried. "I thought our Quiddich star was too cool to hug his old man?"

They broke away, Harry had tears in his eyes. "Never." Pause. Pause. "Dad." Harry had a smile on his face on the last word.

"Are you serious?" James' voice had disbelief even though he was beaming.

"Yeah."

"Ok, let's go." James said happily. They gathered Harry's things. He put his hand on his James' shoulder as he Apparated away.

They stood on the street side of a fence, looking at a white two-story house.

"Home sweet home. Oh, Good Afternoon Bathilda." James smiled at an elderly lady. Harry glanced at the woman, eyeing his father when he didn't recognize her.

"Who--?"

James laughed. "You remember Bathilda Bagshot. Don't you?"

"Oh yeah." Harry lied, trying to remember where he had heard the name before. As they crossed the threshold, it hit him. "The Magical Historian!" He announced, stopping.

"Yeah. Your really weird today." James laughed, halfheartedly. They entered the kitchen and that was when Harry saw _her_. His luggage made a loud clunk on the marble tile.

"Uh…Hi Harry. Hungry?" She smiled, confused by his action. Harry walked quickly and hugged his mother tightly. Lily eyed James suspiciously.

James threw his hands up in defense. "He's been doing that all day."

The tears brimmed over Harry's eyes. They had been watering since he saw his dad.

"Harry what's wrong?" She asked, worry slipping in her voice.

"I've been a real awful git. And I'm sorry." He tightened his grip on his mother's shoulders.

"I've been trying to tell him that for a long time." James muttered under his breath. Lily shot him a warning glance.

"Why don't you go unpack, while I finish fixing dinner." Lily suggested to her crying son.

"Yeah." Harry smiled, pulling away. "Do you need any help?"

She seemed taken back. "No, but…thanks Harry." She smiled, ushering him upstairs. "Get going."

Harry returned the smile and took his thing up the nearby stairs, hoping he'd be able to find the room without trouble.

On the third try Harry found a room that seemed like it could be this Harry's. Walking in it became more obvious. The walls were adorned with Slytherin Green flags we're tacked deep into the wall. The two poster were both of the Bulgarian Quiddich team--each with Victor Krum smiling proudly at him. Harry set his white spotted owl on his bed, opening the door it flew out surprisingly fast. Harry had just put his trunk at the end of his bed when a tiny owl landed on his windowsill. It bounced on it's talons energetically.

"Pig!" Harry recognized the familiar bird quickly. He chirped in response to his name.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or any original characters. Please enjoy, critique and review. Thank you. I'll try not to but spoilers in, but some I already called so…who knows. Oh and this is set in alternate Harry's 7th year.

Chapter 5

Good old Ron Weasly

Harry took the tattered letter from Pig who promptly took off as quickly as he'd come. Harry stretched himself out on the bed, opening the letter eagerly. It _was_ Ron's handwriting.

__

Harry,

We used to be best mates before Hogwarts, and you've never come to me OR Hermione with anything. Yesterday, it seemed like the old you was back. The you I still owe three gallons to. Teaches me to listen to Fred and George about a Quiddich match. I will pay you back, Potter. 

That's not the reason I owled you. I believe you. The Harry I remember liked Ginny since he way eight but now he's was too grown up to show her. When you got mad about Neville kissing her I knew you aren't our Harry. I'll convince Herms to help us. She's spending Christmas with us so she'll be here when your family comes over for Christmas Dinner. Mum's idea. Well, we can talk at Christmas, mate.

Ron

PS,

Ginny can't wait.

Harry laughed, slightly. Even in this world he liked Ginny and he was friends with Ron. From what it sounded like, Harry figured they had practically grown up together. The Weasly's and the Potter's were still close. This Harry hadn't done too much to draw them apart. Harry set the letter next to him, glancing around the room. The Slytherin memorabilia was starting to creep him out. Harry, forgetting he was of age, stood on anything he could find to give him height he needed to pry the tacks out of the walls.

"Dinner's ready Master Potter." A squeaky voice disturbed the silence.

"Huh? Who are you?" Harry asked harsher than he'd meant. The House-Elf seemed used to it.

"I am Twinky, your family's House-Elf."

"Yeah…sorry Twinky. I hit my head the other day so I keep forgetting things." Harry replied, plucking the last tack out of the last Slytherin flag. It floated gracefully to the floor.

"Yes. Would Master Potter like Twinky to" He looked sick as he watched the still flags, "decompose of those?"

"Would you?" Harry asked gathering them in a pile.

"Of course." Twinky smiled. Harry dug in his pockets, searching. "No please, Master Potter. Mistress has wanted these gone for years."

Harry smiled at him quickly before rushing to the kitchen. His first family dinner, the first he remembered, at least.

Harry reached the last step when he heard a familiar voice. "Sirius?" He whispered as he rounded the corner. The he was. Sitting on the sofa, catty-corner from James' chair, butterbeer in hand, laughing. He looked so much younger than he did in Harry's head. Not much older looking than James. Harry stood frozen. He watched his father, his godfather and his old Defense against the Dark Arts professor laugh over some long forgotten adventure, each sipping a butterbeer and a sincere smile on their faces. Harry rushed to Sirius, wrapping his arms around his godfather from behind the sofa. He could feel the tears forming again. Sirius laughed, returning the hug. "What do you want?" Harry let go, slowly.

"Nothing. Why?" He moved to the seat next to him.

"Nothing, yet." Sirius joked, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Where would Mistress like Twinky to put these?" The house-elf asked, carrying the pile of flags away from him.

Lily glanced at Twinky before looking at Harry shocked. "You took them down?"

"Yeah. They were starting to creep me out." Harry reasoned.

"Who are you and what have you done with our son?" James joked. He turned to Twinky. "Burn 'em."

"Just put them in a closet somewhere." Lily told the disappointed house-elf. Twinky trudged away.

"Lily?" James asked, looking confused.

"Dinners ready." She replied, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or any original characters. Please enjoy, critique and review. Thank you. I'll try not to but spoilers in. This is set in alternate Harry's 7th year. And if you want to know who this person is read Pippin634's story.

Chapter 6

Who the Frak is this person?

The crowd moved to the table, it looked like there family had company so much that the table was perpetually set for their family and at least four others. They sat down and started eating. Harry watched them interact. He knew that Sirius and James were close, but watching the two of them at dinner made it seem more real. Instead of chattering on about Voldemort, like he thought they would, there was never a mention of him. It was like he didn't exist in this house. The front door closed loudly. It was a woman, she didn't look much older than Lily. She had hair that was slightly longer than James', yet it still stuck up slightly allover.

"Sorry I'm late. _Somebody_ keeps moving their motorcycle so that when I Apperate I constantly run into it." The girl reasoned, ruffling Sirius hair, smiling.

"It's ok. James and Sirius haven't eaten _everything_." Lily laughed.

The strange girl took the empty seat next to Sirius and began eating. Harry watched, now wondering who the strange girl was.

"How are you Harry?" She asked him, obviously he was supposed to know her.

"I'm good." He answered simply.

"Good? James says that you're a shoe-in for the cup. I'd be ecstatic." She laughed.

"Jane, not everybody's emotions revolve around Quiddich." Lily scolded, friendly. She looked at Harry. "Aren't you hungry? Usually when your home you act like they don't feed you at school. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, Mum. I think I'm just tiered." Harry smiled at her.

"Ok…" Lily still seemed worried.

"Lily, stop worrying so much. The boy's fine. He's just tired." James took her hand. Harry watched them. No matter how many times he looked at his photo album could show him how they really were. Really _are_.

"How's Tonks and little Teddy?" Jane asked, smiling at Lupin.

He looked at her slightly taken back. "They're ok."

Jane didn't seem convinced. "Mooney, he is ok right? Your not just saying that right?"

Lupin smiled, an odd thing to see on his face. "Yeah. His hair's already changing." He shot a smile at Sirius.

He saw it. "Hey, it's not _my_ fault. Tonks doesn't get it from _my_ family." He laughed.

"Where's little Rosie?" Jane asked, turning to face James and Lily.

"You know she hates it when you call her that." Lily corrected her.

"Rose isn't here though." James laughed. He turned to Jane. "She's staying with a Muggle-born for Christmas. She wanted to see how the Muggles celebrate it."

"It's no different than how _you_ make us celebrate." Jane joked with Lily.

The dinner went smoothly, though Harry had no idea what anyone was talking about.

"Harry, how are you?" Jane asked, as Twinky cleared the table.

"Oh I'm fine." Harry lied. 'who in the name of Merlin's left sock is she?' He thought bitterly.

"Liar." She smirked.

Harry's eyes jerked back to hers, 'what does she know?' Harry thought, quickly.

Jane laughed. "I heard about your fall yesterday. Too bad your not playing for Gryfindor ah?"

"Yeah. Too bad." Harry said weakly.

Jane ruffled his hair. "Dork."

Harry smiled.

"Jane? James wants to talk to you." Lily called, walking to them.

"Yeah." Jane smiled. "Let's see what your dad's whining about now." Jane practically bounced out of the room.

Lily sighed. "Sometimes your aunt amazes me."

Harry whipped his head around to look at her. 'My aunt?'


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or any original characters. Please enjoy, critique and review. Thank you. Sorry about the wait. I'll try not to let school come before the fic anymore. lol

Chapter 7

This world's Harry is a prep?

"Harry! Are you up?" Lily called. Harry groaned as he rolled over in his bed.

The door opened and he felt a hand shake his shoulder. "Harry James, get up. We're leaving soon." She ordered.

Harry nodded, mumbling.

She sighed. "I thought this new you was too good to be true."

"I may not be a git, anymore, mum, but I'm still sleepy." He laughed.

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Get ready or I'll send your dad in here. You know him, he'll be mad that you got to sleep in longer than he did."

"Yeah." He smiled at her. Lily left, shutting his door behind him.

"I have to get up." Harry mumbled, tossing the sheets to the side.

He stared at his ceiling for what seemed to him like forever, before the door opened again.

"Harry James Potter! Get up! The Weasly's want us over for lunch. TODAY!" A girl shouted at him. Her hair was auburn, but her eyes were hazel. And angry.

"Rose?" Harry whispered. 'That must be her. Who else could that be?' He thought to himself.

"Yeah." She said annoyed. "Honestly, why _you_ get to lounge around all day and _I_ have to get up _right_ when mum says to is beyond me." She scoffed.

Harry sat up and looked at her confused. "I thought you were staying with one of your friends--"

"Yeah. They celebrated Christmas last night. I figured the Weasly's wouldn't mind if I came too. But, since _you_ don't _have_ friends--"

Harry let out a sarcastic laugh. He dropped his attitude, quickly. "Can you leave? I have to get ready."

"Yeah. Dad says you have ten minutes. Less now. Bye." Rose smirked, before she left, slamming the door behind her.

Harry shook his head. "Wow, weird how easy that was. It was like I was arguing with Hermione." He laughed. Harry slid off his bed and made his way to his clothes. Harry opened his trunk and dug through it to find his clothes. He pulled out a green collared shirt and made a face.

"Does he have _anything_ that's not Slytherin?" Harry scoffed. He made his way to his closet hoping to find something better. He was in luck. The very last shirt he found was a Chuddy Cannons shirt. He laughed to himself as he pulled his old shirt off, replacing it with the Quiddich.

"Harry! You up?" James shouted from the other side. "Yeah!" He called back. Harry opened the door, seconds later to reveal a stunned James.

Harry looked down at his clothes and back up to his father. "What?"

"You look…normal." He laughed. "Come on. Your mum'll have our heads if we make her wait any longer."

Harry laughed as they made their way downstairs. Rose looked him over, just as stunned as their father was. "Wow…no green. At _all_." She seemed shocked.

Harry laughed. "Yeah." He turned to his mum. "We ready?"

"Will be as soon as Jane gets here. You two can go ahead if you want." Lily told them, smiling.

"Sure. Rose?" Harry asked holding out his hand for his new sister.

She looked at him like he'd just offered her one of Hagrid's…anything. "No thanks. I'll wait here with Mum."

Harry shrugged. "Ok." And with that he disparated


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or any original characters. Please enjoy, critique and review. Thank you.

Chapter 8

The Burrow

"Hey, Harry!" James called running to catch up with his son, as he walked to their door.

"Hey dad." Harry smiled, the word still new to him. His dad patted him on the shoulder as he caught up to him.

The two Potters knocked on the door in unison. Fred Weasly opened it, he beamed at James.

"Hey James." He cheered. "Come in." His eyes fell on Harry, his smile disintegrated. "The Malfoys don't live here, Potter."

Harry laughed. "Fred, let me in." '_Maybe if I show him I'm not evil…_' Harry thought.

Fred looked offended. "I'm not Fred. I'm George."

"No. He's George. Your Fred." Harry smiled, pointing to the twin behind Fred.

"How'd you--?" George asked shocked. Harry smiled at them as he walked in.

"Know? Fred's prettier." Harry laughed. He made his way to the stairs. "Ron in his room?"

"Yeah." Fred smirked. "Told you _I_ was the pretty one." Harry heard Fred brag as he made his way to Ron's room.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry smiled as he passed her room. Harry pushed her cracked door open wider.

"Hey, Harry." Ginny jumped, her uncovered ear turning purple.

Harry laughed. He noticed she was still in her pajamas, two outfits in front of her. "Having trouble?"

"Um…I--" She stuttered, her ear turning darker.

He smiled. "I like that one." He pointed at one. She stuttered as he left her alone, shutting her door.

He knocked loudly on Ron's door. "Come in!" Hermione called.

Harry poked his head in, squinting his eyes. "You sure?" He joked.

"Get in here, Potter." Ron laughed.

Hermione gave him a sarcastic smile and hello. She turned back to her Charms.

Harry and Ron shook their heads, laughing. Harry sat on the bed next to him.

"So?" Ron asked eagerly.

"So what?"

"How do you like your new life?"

Hermione scoffed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's completely different. In my world we're friends." He turned to Hermione. "Even you." He turned back to Ron. "Basically, I'm in Neville's position and he's in mine." He paused, his eyes widened. "His parents are dead so then…mine were tortured. Oh, Merlin's beard…"

"What?" Ron asked confused, as per usual.

"You didn't know that, Harry?" Hermione asked disbelieving. "They were in St. Mungos for a while."

He glared at her. "What part of '_alternate_ world' don't you get?"

"Hey! Don't snap at her!" Ron snapped.

"Ron…" Hermione's voice was quiet.

"They seem so…_normal_. Neville's parents went crazy. Last I knew they were _still_ there." Harry sunk against the wall.

Ron looked at him sadly. "Maybe your parents are just lucky. I mean you-know-who tortured them himself."

Harry shot up. "Voldemort!"

"Don't say that name!" Hermione snapped.

"Fear of name. How are we doing fighting him?"

"The D.A's doing what we can to make sure less students get killed. We don't really know much about the Order. Your dad won't let us join. Says it's too dangerous. Too dangerous my left sock. _All_ of my brothers are in it. 'Course he swore _them_ to secret, so any info there is useless. And you can't trust the Daily Prophet for anything…"

"So were losing?" Harry asked, the disappointment obvious.

"Worse. We don't know." Hermione said into her book.

"I have to tell them. I have to tell them what I know."

"And how are you going to do that, Mr. Quiddich star? From what I've seen I wouldn't be surprised if your dad thought _you_ were one of you-know-who's lackeys." Hermione asked, putting her book down.

"I'm really _that_ bad?"

"Yeah, mate. You hang out with Draco _Malfoy_. No one does that unless they've got another agenda. Nobody likes _him_."

Harry stared blankly at his usual friends. It wasn't often that you were told that you could possibly be part of the group you hate. "We have to…We have to do _something_."

"Mum says Lunch is ready if you guys are hungry." Ginny said. "Oh, hey Harry." She smiled. She was wearing the outfit Harry had pointed to.

"Hey, Gin? Would you say I'm evil?"

"No. A git usually yeah but…I think it's just a phase."

He turned to Ron. "When'd I star being such a git?"

"First year. You and your dad got into a fight that morning. You wouldn't shut up about it the whole train ride."

"Wait. So all of this is because I was mad at my dad?"

"No. We don't hang out so much 'cause your always with those Slytherins…"

"Ron. In my world I'm in Gryfindor with you two."

"Oh…then yeah. Well, that sucks."

"Yeah…" Harry said, his mind turning.

"What do you mean _your_ world?" Ginny asked.

"Um…" Harry stared at her, his mouth open.

Hermione and Ron stared at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or any original characters. Please enjoy, critique and review. Thank you.

Chapter 9

That explains it!

"Ginny…um…I'm not the Harry you know." He admitted.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped.

"Mate! Ginny just go away. You know how he lies. _A lot_." Ron snapped watching Harry.

"Of course your not, our Harry." She declared, like it was obvious.

The trio eyed her. "You can tell…"

"Of course. _My_ Harry would _never_ pay attention to me if it wouldn't get him farther with some Slytherin. Of course your not Harry. I can't get the Harry, no matter how hard I try and I get _you_ just by looking at you! That explains _so_ much!" She snapped.

"Gin!" Harry pleaded standing up.

"Don't 'Gin' me! We're not friends, fake Harry." She snapped at him before turning on her brother. "Here I thought you _weren't_ like them!"

"What'd _I_ do?" He snapped back.

"You _hate_ Harry. And here you are pretending to be his friend just so you'll be _cool_. Hermione, no one would blame you if you dumped his shallow a--"

"Ginny! Out! NOW!" Ron ordered. He rushed to her and pushed her out of the room.

"Well, that went well." he laughed, lightly.

Hermione eyed Harry. "How'd I get petrified in our 3rd year?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. He smirked. "First it was 2nd year. And second, you were using a mirror to look around the corners and you caught a glimpse of the Basilisk in it. We found a piece of parchment in your hand telling us everything Ron and I were too _stupid_ to research."

Hermione looked at him in shock before turning to Ron. "Why'd you tell him so much?" Then it hit her. She whipped her head toward Harry, "you and Ron?"

Harry nodded smugly. "Yup. In my world we're pretty inseparable. Well, sort of. I tend to leave when you two start acting all couple-y." He laughed.

Hermione stared at them. "Wow…you…you weren't lying. You really _are _different. What else aren't you like our Harry over?"

Harry smiled and began telling them about his similarities to Neville.

"So, you head up the D.A.?" Ron asked, shocked.

"Yeah. You two practically pushed me into it."

"We wouldn't…we'd never…" Hermione stuttered. She looked over at Ron, who gave her a look. "Yeah. We would."

Ron laughed. "Come on. Let's go eat. It's gonna be fun to watch everyone hate you. I mean 'specially since we don't anymore."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let's go." He laughed.

The trio made their way to the kitchen, the usually large table was even larger, plenty of room for the Weaslys _and_ their guests.

"Hey, Harry." Lily smiled as the trio sat down.

"Hey, mum." Harry smiled, the new word still fresh on his tongue.

Fred and George sat across from Harry glaring at him. Ginny sat next to them, her mood furious.

"Ginny…" Harry whispered.

"Don't talk to her." Fred snapped.

"Potter, your of age now. Act like it!" George followed.

"Lay off him." Ron hissed.

"You six still feuding?" Jane asked, sitting next to Harry.

"We…I…I said some stuff to Ginny earlier…" Harry stuttered.

"Just apologize. The Potter big head may say that you were right but she'll like you a lot more if you apologize first." Jane whispered.

Harry nodded. 'Ironic…' He thought as Sirius sat next to Jane. She turned and gave him the cold shoulder.

"What'd Sirius do?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Who knows with them. They're worse than Siri and Charlie." Ron laughed. He caught Harry's confused eyes and went on. "Siri's Jane and Sirius' daughter. She's Fred and George's age. She works with Charlie in Romania."

Harry nodded slowly. "Do we get along? Me and Siri…"

"Not really. You usually avoid her so…"


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter or any original characters. Please enjoy, critique and review. Sorry for the wait, I've been suffering from a brain cloud… Thank you. Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get on with showing you what's up with the alternate Harry in _our_ world.

Chapter 10

If your brain was as big as your head...

Harry sat in silence, which no one noticed sense that was how Harry always sat. He watched Ginny, looking for any signs of forgiveness. She was still mad when dinner ended. She brushed past him on her way back to her room, Harry took her hand.

"Gin…" He whispered. She glared. "Gin, I'm sorry your infatuated with a me that won't have you, but that's no reason to take it out on the me that will."

She sighed, watching her shoes. "Come on." She whispered, dragging him off.

James laughed, and nudged Bill in the arm, "Your little sis is a bit more like you then we thought." Harry heard them say. The laughed as Ginny and Harry rounded the corner.

"What's my favorite color? Why don't I keep a diary anymore?" She rattled off.

Harry smirked. "Lavender and because you don't trust books _at all_. Since your first year you won't write in anything that hasn't been yours all along."

She glared, "What--"

"Why is she able to see Thestrals?" Siri smirked. Ginny turned to her for a moment before returning her look to Harry, now smug.

He stared at her shocked. "Gin, who--who'd you see die?" He looked over her face.

"No one. I can't see Thestrals Harry…" She said, her voice matching her eyes. She hugged him tightly. "Oh HARRY!" She cried as she hugged him. Harry smiled, returning it.

"Potter, are you ok? Did you hit your head in that Quiddich match?" Siri asked watching them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Turning over a new leaf's all." He beamed at his estranged cousin.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter or any original characters. Please enjoy, critique and review. Sorry for the wait, I've been suffering from a brain cloud… Thank you. Let me know if you like this back and forth thing...

Chapter 11

Well, that's a nice way to break it to him...

"Harry…" Hermione asked, her eyes betraying her calm posture. Harry shot to his feet, backing away from Ron and Hermione. He reminded them of a scared deer, confused. "Harry…" Hermione whispered, moving closer. She held out her hand to take his. He jerked his arm away from her.

"Don't you touch me Mudblood!" He snapped at her.

She turned to Ron, "Did he--"

"Yeah…" Ron replied just as disbelieving. "Harry…"

"What do you want Weasel? What am I doing in your shack?" He snapped, moving toward the door. Ron watched him, his tongue tied out of anger and confusion. Hermione took Harry's hand stopping him.

"Harry, are you ok?" She asked looking him in the eye.

"'Course I'm fine Granger. At least I will be once you stop touching me and I can get out of this flea dump." He pulled his hand from her.

"Hey! This 'flea dump' has been your second home for almost seven years!" Ron snapped, moving in front of Hermione. He glared at his best mate.

"This shack? My home? You've got to be kidding me." Harry snapped. He moved out the door. "My parents'll hear about this Weasel! They don't take too kindly to their oldest son getting kidnapped!" He shouted as he rushed down the stairs, two at a time. Ron and Hermione ran after him.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Your parents are dead!" Ron shouted. The Weasly's stood in the kitchen door way watching the trio. Harry froze, his face in shock.

"That…is a mean…and nasty trick, Weasel!" Harry shouted, thinking of his words carefully. He turned and faced Ron. Harry's usually calm green eyes were furious.

"Nice way to break it to him, Ronald." Hermione snapped, slapping his shoulder.

"It got him to stop didn't it?" Ron argued.

She sighed and turned to Harry. "Harry, that potion must have messed with your personality…and obviously your memory…"

"Mudblood, what potion?" Harry snapped.

"The potion that you thought it would be a good idea to make. What the He--" Hermione started to scold.

"Harry, your scars gone." Ginny smiled. Harry glared at her, his glare sharper than it needed.

"What scar? What are you blood traitors talking about?" He asked, looking at each one in turn.

"Harry…" Ginny's voice failed. The Weasly's stared as Harry grew more and more confused.

"Well! Harry! We take you in! We defend you! We do everything in our power to make sure you have a _family_ and _this_ is how you repay us? FINALLY YOUR TRUE COLORS SHOW!" Molly snapped. "Into the kitchen kids. Ron, Hermione, you too."

Harry watched her. "What are you talking about? I have _my_ family to give me a family. Sure I don't always like 'em but I'm stuck with 'em. I don't need _you_." Harry snapped.

Hermione stopped. "You honestly think your family's alive?"

"Of course I do. I got a package from mum just last week. Her cookies and the scarf she always makes. Who else would do that?" Harry reasoned, his face turning soft.

"Harry, I think something terrible has happened." Hermione rushed to him, wrapping her arms around him as he cried.

"She's dead? When? What--? Voldemort!" He asked, once he was sure he wouldn't start blubbering like Hagrid again.

"Hermione…" Molly stared sternly. The Weasly boys knew that tone, they'd all heard it from their mum more than once. It was knew to Hermione.

"Mrs. Weasly, let me explain…really it's the other Harry's fault…" Hermione started, searching for just the right words.

"ONE!" Molly started.

For once Hermione was speechless. Ron rushed to her side. "Hermione was working on this potion and Harry found it and tried it out and, we told him not to touch the cauldron but of course he did anyway, and there was this big flash and when it went away _this_ Harry was here and our Harry was gone. Please stop counting!" Ron rambled, on one breath.

Molly turned to Hermione, "Now, was that so hard to explain?" She shook her head and turned to Harry. "Harry, dear are you hungry?"

"yeah…actually…." He smiled cautiously. He turned to Hermione and Ron, "You two _better_ find a way to get me back home."

"No problem, your majesty." Ron said sarcastically.

"Thanks Weasel." He smiled. It was both Harry's and Draco's.


End file.
